May the Best Team Win
by En Gen Nero 2
Summary: A Fanfiction based on the Japanese game Mazekko Monster, where eight friends join a reality show about teamwork and friendship. How will they fare against seven other teams? You don't need to play the game to apreciate this fanfic. Anyone can read it.
1. Chapter 1

En Gen Nero here, the maker of Rah Safer, is bringing you one of the most unexpected fanfictions. A Fan Fiction of the Japanese only game, Mazekko Monster. Well, kinda. Everyone in this story is a monster from that game, so I guess this could qualify as a fanfiction of that game. Whatever, well, I hope it's somewhat enjoyable.

* * *

There were eight monsters. While they all looked different, each of them were the best of friends. Opopo was a slimey humanoid salamander. While he may sound dodgey, he is a very nice monster. While his friends look up to him, he looks up to them too. Then there is Lebeu, a small alienoid blob. Lebeu has become very shy, but mostly because he has been picked on alot. But his friends are always there for Lebeu, and in turn, he is there for his friends when they get teased. But usually he ends up getting picked on instead. Then there was Eggbert, a robot like character with an egg like head. While he is the easiest target in the group, he is very smart, and good at coming up with strategies. Buizikiel, a fat, rosey cheeked pig who has a shocking detail. While quite energetic, he is, like alot of his friends, picked on. He tries to see the better side of tough situations. Chuu is a huge legless chicken. While not very smart, he is a tank ready to take on anything thrown at him. Pips the mouse is the only female of the group. Because many find her pretty, she is often the one that stops other monsters from teasing her friends. But if it's not her, it's Camyvar, a large, fat, dragon that kinda looked shark-like. Because he is big, other monsters are afraid of him, but deep down, Camyvar is harmless, but tends to act tough around his friends and bullies. Finally, Shogo, a little frog in a shogun suit. While he is very athletic, he always has a cold, and also has a big drop of snot coming from his nose. While it gets him teased by males alot, it is very popular with the ladies. Together, these 8 monsters have been friends for a long long time. So long they've been friends, that they have decided to enter a great reality show for monsters called May the Best Team Win. While there is no money prize to be won, it is a great opportunity to make other friends, plus whoever wins gets the title of Ultimate Frendship, a title that proves that they are best friends with an unbreakable friendship bond. But not just anyone can win this, you must have not just athletic skill, but trust, leadership, and of coarse, team work.

* * *

The story starts at their bus ride to the compotition. Unfortunately, Chuu and Camyvar were too big for the bus, so they had to ride in a large, empty carrier kinda like the kind you see on semi-trucks. Although they were seperate from the group, they were giving walkie talkies so they could communicate with their friends on the bus.  
Opopo started a conversation with his friends. "Do you think everyone at the compotition will be nice to us," Opopo asked his friends. Lebeu was worried a bit about bullies, and showed it by responding with "I don't know, but I hope there aren't any big mean bullies at the compotition." Opopo then started to worry about the same problem. Buizikiel was not quite as worried. "Don't worry, if someone does try to pick on us, Camyvar will scare them off," he replied, then held his walkie talkie to his face. "Right, Camyvar?" Camyvar, fealing very proud of himself after that comment, joyfully said into the walkie talkie "Yup, no one will touch you guys when I'm around, over." "Hey what about me," replied Pips. Everyone looked at her funny. "Aren't you forgetting I stop people from bullying you guys too?" "It's true," responded Eggbert. Eggbert has a memory that's better than an elephant. "Pips has also been help with the teasing. I think we should give her credit too." "I guess you're right," replied Buizikiel. "We always for get about you, Pips. Sorry."  
Pips fealt a fealing of satisfaction. Though one thing Pips was wondering, out loud infact, was "Do you think I'll be popular with the other teams?" "Pips, this is not the time for that kind of thought," said Opopo in sort of an annoyed tone. "This compotition is about team friendship, not oponent friendship." Everyone looked at Opopo with disdane, and then Eggbert decided to comment. "Yes, but that doesn't mean we can't make friends with the oponent. After all, not all compotition is between rivals and enemies." "Well, I guess that is true," Opopo said, fealing ashamed of what he said.  
Buizikiel started to wonder how Camyvar and Chuu were doing in the carrier. "Hey, big dudes? How's it hanging with ya?" "No need to worry about me, Buizikiel, I'm fine, over," replied Camyvar. "What about Chuu," asked Buizikiel. "How is Chuu doing?" "Chuu is very happy right now. I gave him some popcorn I brought from home, over." Camyvar knew popcorn was one of Chuus favorite snacks, so he decided to make some for Chuu to snack on during the ride to the compotition. "Well I'm glad you guys are alright, but now that you mentioned food, I'm starting to get a bit hungry," Buizikiel replied then put down the walkie talkie to ask everyone else, "How far do you think we have to go yet to get to the compotition?" Unfortunately, everyone elses guess was as good as his. No one really knew where this compotition was going to take place.  
Shogo, who hadn't said a word yet, decided to ask another question for the group, though it was similar to Pips' popular question. "Do you think the girls, cough, there will think I'm cute? Many of the, cough, girls from our neighborhood, cough, think so." Shogo was always coughing with every sentence he said. When Shogo was young, he caught a perminate cold, and his parents never payed for him to get cured. Over time, Shogo started to accept it, once that big glob of snot made him a big hit with the girls. Unfortunately, Opopo didn't want to go there again, and end up sounding like a total dink like he did to Pips' comment. This however made Shogo kinda sad. Buizikiel noticed and decided to answer him. "Maybe someone will think your cute. In fact, I know someone will think you're cute. Who knows. Maybe if you are lucky, it will be the prettiest girl in the game that think's you are cute." After much conversation, the group finally caught sight of the compotition. They saw many things at the place. They saw eight big huts, a pond, a forest, a stage, and more. From the looks of it, they assumed it was some sort of camp.

The bus stopped near the end of an arch sign. The eight friends got off to see someone standing below the sign, waiting to greet them. The person looked alot like Shogo, even had the big snot drip, but this guy was wearing a crown, a robe, and also held a scepter. He also sported four long whiskers. It was obvious this guy was supposed to be a king.  
"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to the first ever season of May the Best Team Win. I am king Krokus. You guys have come here to test your friendship against many other teams. Seven other teams to be exact. And they all want to win the trophy as much as you do. So first thing is first, here is your team name." Krokus handed out a paper slip to Opopo. Opopo looked at the slip with disdane and said "Hipicups? That's our..." But before Opopo could finish, Krokus interupted. "Upbupbup, no questioning my fantastic names. They are to be shared and adored." "But that name is so dumb," Opopo replied. Krokus started to cry. "Why do you mock my fantastic names? No one mocks my fantastic names. Sniff. You guys shall not get far in this compotition." Opopo, with no idea that he was only pretending to cry and complain, decided to suck up to king Krokus. "I'm sorry, it's not such a bad name, infact, I'm sure we will get used to it very quick." The king expectadly cheared right up, just as if he wasn't crying a second ago. And Opopo didn't even find that suspicious. "Oh, I knew you would like it! It took me days to think of that name." What a loonatic. He was taking them for fools. "So anyway, here is the map to your hut. There you will have supper and rest up for tomorows opening ceremony." It was pretty late. They got on the bus at 6 PM, and arrived here at about 8 PM, a little less, but still pretty late. "I am sorry we must part for now, but I have to go set up the opening ceremony, so, good luck finding your hut." The king then departed from the scene, and left Opopo and his friends puzzled. "Well, I guess we gotta got to our hut," Opopo said, then he and his team went inside the compotition grounds.

Opopo and his friends got to the camping grounds where they saw eight huts. But six of them were locked, and they didn't see any monsters outside any of the huts, even the unlocked ones. Opopo figured one team just hadn't arived, yet. Opopo and his friends continued to their own hut. Opopo and his friends then came to one of the open huts. Eggbert, who was holding the map, looked at it, then the map, then everywhere else, and then proclaimed, "This is the hut." Eggbert heald up the map for everyone else to see, and everyone else could tell this was the right place. Everyone walked into the hut. Inside the hut, they saw four tables each with two chairs, a fireplace stove, a cabinet, and a refridgerator. Buizikiel went over to the refridgerator and peeked inside. There was simple food in it. Hot dogs, hamburger meat, vegetables, milk, water, juice, well mostly stuff you would find in normal refridgerators. In the cabinet, there was bread, pancake mix, and alot of fixings. Buizikiel thought about what to make, and then thought about himself. "Who wants pigs in a blanket?" he asked everyone. Everyone else, not know what they would rather eat, just agreed to it. "Well that settles it," Buizikiel said. "We are having pigs in a blanket."  
While Buizikiel was preparing the food, Lebeu decided to go outside for a little bit. While outside, he saw 8 really big guys. A big horned dragon, a dark humanoid, two really big spikey turtle dudes, a large robot with a japanese symbol on him, a big muscular yet skinny robo-bear, another really tough looking mecha, and a beautiful creature that was so pretty, Lebeu's mouth dropped. ...Or maybe he dropped his mouth at all eight of them. These guys must have been the last team. Lebeu called everyone to look at the big guys. Everyone had the same reaction. The big guys did not notice how famous they were right now. Buizikiel, who was stirring a batter for the blankets, and was still holding the batter, dropped his batter on the ground at the sight of those guys. "Those guys are huge," said Buizikiel, right before he noticed he dropped the batter on the ground. Chuu, however was not afraid of them. "Hey, they may be big, but if they don't play as a team, we got nothing to worry about," he said with confidence. Buizikiel, now fixated on his fallen batter, realized that Chuu may have had a point. "You know, he's right," he said. "If we can work better as a team, we won't have nothing to worry about." And then Buizikiel went inside to make another batter. Everyone else went inside too.

"Piggys done!" Buizikiel had just pulled them out of the oven and set them eavenly on 8 plates. He made three for everyone. Unfortunately, there were only 24 hotdogs in the fridge, and one box of pancake mix, so no more piggy wraps for a while. ... maybe. Opopo decided to make a statement. "Okay, guys. Remember these words. There is no I in team. There is no I in teamwork. There is only WE in teamwork. Remember this." Camyvar was bored and tired. Oh, and Camyvar also already ate all three of his pigs. Which isn't surprising since Big Mouth equal Big Stomache. "Yaaaawn. Can we go to bed now? I'm tired." "Oh, silly Camyvar," said Opopo, trying to seem nice so he doesn't sound like a dink. See how that works? "We still have to say our Friendship pledge." Oh dear, not the friendship pledge. Every team must do this before they go to bed the first night of every week. A week is from Saturday to Friday. House rules, said so on the sheet on the wall. Camyvar put his head down. "Aww man," he sighed. Everyone stood up and looked at the words on the other sheet on the wall. "We are friends. We play fair. We work hard. We don't scare. We're a team. We play right. Teamwork! Teamwork! Fight fight fight!" Everyone just had to go "wh... what?" right after words. Not only was the king bad at making up names, he was bad at making up pledges. Well, I guess it doesn't matter. Opopo made one final statement. Simply put, "Amen." Everyone finished their supper and was off to bed.

The monsters got into their beds which... were normal, everyday beds. I guess that's all the King thought they would need. And there was only one blanket for each bed. Well I guess no one pays for good comfort in these reality shows. Poor Camyvar and Chuu, having to fit their huge frames onto those tiny landing pads for beds. It was a surprise they did not break them when they tried to lay down on them. The other six had no problem with the beds cause they were normal size. Chuu was so uncomfortable, that he just decided to sleep on the floor like he does at home. Opopo was thinking about what tomorow would bring him. Would it bring tears? Would it bring pain? Of would it bring joy? He would only find out tomorow.

Next time on May the Best Team Win.

The opening ceremony has started and the teams are free to meet the other teams. There are some bonds being made and there are some rivalries. Hey, every character needs an arch enemy. All this and more next time.

* * *

Well there you go, the first chapter. I am not sure how this will go over, though. I tried not to be too simple and rush it, but I think I may have dragged it out a little bit. Oh well, hopefully people will like it. It took me days to write. Please, feedback would be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Opopo and his friends were having a sound sleep. Each were dreaming about something. Lebeu and Shogo were having nightmares about those big guys. Everyone else was trying not to. Camyvar was surprisingly fast asleep, even though his bed was too small. Yep. It was a sound sleep untill 9:30, when there was a knock on the door. Because no one got up, the knocking started to get louder. Eventually, Opopo woke up and answered the door, and wouldn't you guess who it was? It was the jolly old King Krokus, of coarse. "Good morning," said the king. "The opening ceremony will start in one hour. Quickly get some breakfast in and report to the stage area." Then King Krokus left. Opopo, still tired, yawned once and then said to himself "Well, time to wake up the gang," in a very tired tone. After Opopo went up the stairs and said kindly, "HEY!! TIME TO WAKE UP!! THE OPENING CEREMONY IS IN ONE HOUR!! GET OUT OF BED!! RISE AN SHINE!! COME ON!!" Instantly everyone jumped. Camyvar ended up breaking his tiny bed out of excitement. Well at least he still has the Mattress, right? Then everyone headed downstairs. While downstairs, Buizikiel looked in the cabinet for something to eat. "Hey, you guys want pancakes?" he asked to everyone. Shogo was craving for pancakes, so he cheerfully said, "Oh yes! Pancakes would hit the spot." "Well too bad," Buizikiel said, "I used up the pancake mix for the pigs in a blanket yesterday." That made Shogo a bit sad. "We can still make French Toast if you want though," Buizikiel said in an attempt to cheer Shogo up. But Shogo was still a bit mad at Buizikiel for making that joke. "Buizikiel, you should really not make jokes like that." Buizikiel was a bit perplexed. He did not feal he had made a joke. But, Buizikiel apologized anyway. "Sorry, I didn't know you liked pancakes so much. Don't worry, maybe we will have pancakes tomorow. ... if we are supplied with more." Yes, how would they get more? "Anyway, don't worry, I'll make french toast."

After breakfast, they headed for the opening ceremony. While Opopo was unsure about where it was, Eggbert remembered where he saw it from the bus yesturday, and just took judgement from that. Eventually they found it easily enough. They saw a big stage and 64 stools, but only 8 of them were not already filled by an opponent, so they filled up the remaining seats. Then King Krokus took the stage with five of his merry men and women of the May the Best Team Win compotition. "Greetings. Welcome all to the first ever May the Best Team Win compotition. I am your delightful host, King Krokus." There was no reaction from the crowd, crickets stared to chirp, and Pips started to ask her group "Were we suposed to clap or something?" King Krokus was also silent, and then started talking again. "Thank you. And now let me introduce my family. Please welcome Queen Liz and Prince Gof." Right behind him were a female version of King Krokus who was not much shorter, but had less whiskers. Wait... why does she have whiskers at all? Also right behind him was the cutest little mini-me knock off you have ever seen. All of them had the same drop of snot hanging from their nose. The ladys found them very cute, and all showed their admiration by saying "awwwww," even Pips did it. The queen and prince started to take turns talking. The queen started first. "Thank you, king. Now, let me and my darling son explain our role." "We two take turns teling you how a game works." "We explain the rules to a game and what happens when you break them. Usually disqualification." "Right, mom. But since there are no games today, we will not have to explain anything for now." "That's correct, sweaty. Now, any questions before we move on?"

"Yeah, I have one," Buizikiel shot his hand into the air while asking. "How do we get more pancake mix?" The queen chuckled. "That was exactly what we were going to go over next. Now then, let me introduce our shop keeper, Pomfrey." Then up stood one of the ugliest Lhasa Apso you have ever seen. She had an fountain tail on here head and was basically a ball with short hands and legs. She then walked up to the queen to talk, and the queen and prince sat back down. "Hello, I am the shop keeper, Pomfrey. My shop has all type of things, including hot dogs, pancake mix, and even fast food dinners. But of coarse nothing in a shop is free except for going to the bathroom. So how will you pay for these things? Our king will tell you that." The king then stood back up and explained. "Okay, let me explain this nice and clear. You earn money after games. The higher you rank on a game, the more money you win. But don't worry, even if you get last place, you will still get money." The king then sat down, and Pomfrey went back to talking. "That's right. And remember our moto: Buy something and get out!" Then Pomfrey sat down and the king sat back up. "Alright. Now, I would like to introduce the solution to all your problems. Please welcome our medic, Runa." Then up stood a big walking mass of fat that looked like a large mole. "Of coarse there needs to be a medic in dangerous games like this. While we can't garuntee are games are 100 percent safe, we assure you that there will probably be no serious injury. However! If there is someone who is hurt, sick, or just plain wrong in the mind, I'm the one you call. Thank you." Then of coarse, the king got back up, and the medic sat back down. "And finally, I would like to introduce the mastermind behind every game we play. It's the one, the only, Cap Tain!" Then up to the stage comes a turtle who wears shades and has a giant cap as his shell. CAP tain. Get it? "Remember, I make the rules. I come up with the games. I will not rig games for one team to win, nor will I allow cheating. And I most certainly will not allow flying during a chalange where you must have your feat planted on the ground. All games must be played fairly, or ELSE!!" He said that pretty loud. Some monsters even fell of their chairs. ... and onto other monsters. "Thank you. Any more questions?" Everyone was just blank, and not because no one had questions. ... although they didn't. "Okay then. We are almost done, so the king will finish off here." Captain sat back down, and our delightful king sat back up. "I hope you all show your best tomorow during our first game, but for now, you are free to do whatever. Well, untill next time, see ya!"

Opopo's team huddled up to decide where they would be going first, but it looks like the first team they would visit came to them, as a small panda in a large sweater came up to Opopo. Opopo turned around to greet the newcomer. "Hi, I'm Gara, what's your name?" he asked Opopo. Opopo, fealling a bit shy, said in a light tone, "My name is Opopo. I am part of the Hipicups team." Gara was pleased. "I'm part of the TapyTapy team. It's nice to meet other teams that are kind and generous." Opopo fealt good about the compliment. "So, you wanna go back to our hut?" Gara asked Opopo. "Well, I..." Opopo started, but before he could finish, Pips jumped in and said "We would love to see what your house looks like. By the way, my name's Pips." Gara was happy, but at the same time fealt that Pips was being kind of rude. "Great then, it's all settled. Follow me." And so they did.

Opopo and his friends followed Gara to a house that was, ironically, the closest house to the Hipicup house. So they went in to see that the other seven members of TapyTapy were already there, but six of them were aparrently upstairs. How could you tell? Well, actually that was kind of a guess. Opopo and his friends then walked up to the second member of Tapy Tapy. A large blob with a spikey head and the most adorable set of eyes you have ever seen. ... Well... if you like big, solid black eyes, then yes. It seemed to have been wolfing down a plate of spagetti. "Hi. (Munch, munch.) I'm Megumi. (Munch, munch.) Pleased to meet you." Megumi should learn not to talk with her mouth full. Opopo was wondering how to talk to here. "Hi, I'm..." But before he could finish, he was rudely interupted again, but this time, by Camyvar. "Hi, I'm Camyvar. Part of the Hipicups team. This is my friend, Opopo. It's nice to meet someone who enjoys eating as much as I do." It was obvious Camyvar liked Megumi, even though they just met. "Pleased to meet you, Camyvar," said Megumi, while still scarfing down his plate of spagetti. Camyvar was watching every second of her scarfing down her food. "You're pretty cute," Camyvar said to Megumi. Wow, one minute, and he's already flirting with her. "Th... thank you," she said, fealing quite embarrassed at that comment. "I... I gotta go upstairs for a few seconds." Megumi then walked up the stairs to the bedroom. Once upstairs, the rest of the members of TapyTapy came down. Two cats came down, and so did a butterfly and a moth-like monster, and also a small newt and a dolphin-like narwhal. The two cats stepped forward first. One had light hair, the other had dark hair. The one with light hair made the introduction. "Hello, I am Ashley, and this is my sister, Racheal." "And we are the Kitikat twins," finished Racheal. Pips went up to them to introduce herself as the only girl in the group. "Pleased to meet you two. You can refer to me as Pips. I just happen to be the only girl on the team." The Kitikat Twins were then looking at everyone else on the Hipicups team. Then Ashley started to say, "Man, I just noticed how many cute guys you have on your team." Everyone looked at them, even Gara and the remaining four TapyTapy members were looking at them. Then Ashley went up to Opopo's friends. She started with Shogo and went down the list. "You, with your cute little face and your adorable snot drip. You, the big fat dragon with a cute giggle. You, the big chicken who looks ready for anything. You, the pot bellied pig with the energetic personality. You... you aren't that cute. Sorry, egghead. But you, the little alienoid blob who's short, but sweet. And you, a friendly, cheerful, happy little salamander." Shogo, Camyvar, Chuu, Buizikiel, Lebeu, and Opopo were all embarrassed. Racheal then pulled Ashley away from them and pretty much forced her upstairs. Ashley was looking at them the whole time. And before you knew it, they were both out of sight. Then the narwhal went up to them to introduce himself. "Hiyah! My name is Blowba GoodFellow. People just call me Blowfella for short, though. I wonder why? I guess it's just easier that way." Then she pointed to the newt right next to her, standing on all fours. "This is my friend, Squishey." Then Squishey started talking. "Hi there. We are the teams best swimmers. Basically, our team is quite balanced. We got swimmers, speeders, strong guys, and all around players. And we all work well as a team. I would like to think we have a shot at winning the compotition." Then the two Moths went up to talk. One was like a face with butterfly wings, the other was a worm with rounded wings. The first one introduced himself. "Hey hey, I'm Flaffy Silk." Then the other one introduced himself. "And I am Sulku Silk." Then they took turns talking. "We are the Silk brothers." "While we are no good for strength oriented chalanges..." "We are very fast flyers, so we are best for speed chalanges." "Though if there is a little strength involved..." "We usually just carry stuff with our mouth." "Although only if it has a rope attached to it." Then they both chuckled like they were embarrassed at their lack of strength.

Megumi decided to come back down stairs after becoming embarrassed by Camyvar's "cute" comment. When she came down, she took her plate and got more spagetti from the pot. I guess there was alot of spagetti, there's still alot left. Did everyone have some? I guess it doesn't matter. After Megumi got another plate, she sat down and said to Camyvar "Thank you," again. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Gara went over to the door, cracked it slightly, and said "Welco..." but was instantly smashed into the wall with the door pressing him like a pancake. Behind the door revealed a big character who looked alot like Megumi, but was bigger and no where near as cute. Behind him were, apparently, two of his friends, who were both very ugly round wolves with short arms and legs. They certainly looked the part of bullies. The big guy then went up to Megumi. Megumi was kind of scared, but still managed a "Hello," out of her mouth. But this guy was apparently not here to make friends. He then grabbed some of Megumi's spagetti and ate it. I mean, how rude. Then he took Megumi's plate and shoved it in her face. What a jerk. Then he starts laughing like a jacka... nevermind. Then, everyone he looked at backed away. "Heheharhar! I seem to have gotten famous, already," he said, while still staring all around himself. The two wolves were sniggering at Megumi, being mostly useless to the big guy. "Allow me to introduce myself and my friends over there. I am Buboa, head of the Wanswago House, and over there are my, err... somewhat faithfull right and left hand monsters, Busu and Basa." Busu and Basa were still sniggering at Megumi. I wonder if they do anything else. Buboa then started monologing. "Anyway, I just came her to make sure you know who the winner of this compotition is going to be. That's right. Me. Heheharhar!" Opopo could not stand by to see this jerk terrorize people. So he decided to stand up to him. "Hey man, what makes you think you can just barge in here and commit wrong doing in someone elses house? And just for the record, you aren't going to win." Bad move. Just then, Buboa picked Opopo up by the skin on his chest. "Oh, how cute," he said." You are a pathetic little weakling who thinks he's tough. But you're not. You are weak, scrawny, pitiful, and poor." Then Buboa threw him against the wall. "You don't understand how powerful we are, do you." Opopo was starting to get quite angry. His friends Camyvar and Chuu noticed and then went up to Buboa to give them a piece of their mind. "Hey, man, that's not funny," said Camyvar while trying to be tough. "You're messing with the wrong team bucko," Chuu added. Then Buboa turned to them. Buboa was not much bigger than Camyvar or chuu, but he still thought he was top dog. "Oh, well isn't that sweet. Two dummies who want to get their buts kicked. Oh well, I'll start with you, the stupid round chicken. Heheharhar!" Buboa then got ready a shot a swift punch at Chuu. ... However, he underestimated Chuu, who just caught the fist with his wings. "Ha, nice try, macho man! But punching me won't get you anywhere." Then Camyvar decided to stand up to the bully. " You think you can just push others around and proclaim a made up superiority? You should be ashamed of yourself." Then Camyvar decided to give Buboa a nice smack upside the head. Unfortunately from Camyvar, he only has fins, so he can't punch. However, he was still strong enough to produce a smack that sent Buboa to the floor. Buboa was very angry after he got up. "You guys are strong. I'll be sure to keep my eye on you two." Then he went torwards the door. "Come on, you two. Let's go. These guys are wasting my time." Buboa and his right and left hand monster left, leaving everyone to look at Chuu and Camyvar. Gara had just recovered from being slammed into the wall, and had went up to the two heroes. "Thank you for driving away the bully. Say... is there anyway I can thank you... I mean we can thank you?" Camyvar and Chuu were very happy, but there really wasn't anything they wanted. "Well, no thanks. Just a thank you is enough," replied Chuu. Chuu may not sound like the type, being a round chicken with stubby wings and no legs., but he's tough. He doesn't ask for much, though. Opopo had also recovered from getting slammed to the wall. He had just gotten up and went over to Chuu and Camyvar. Wow, alot of people are going over to them. "Well, nice work guys, but I think we should get out of here and go meet the other teams," Opopo said to the two. Then he signaled for the rest of his team to follow him. They all said their farewells and left the TapyTapy house.

The rest of the day was uneventful. The Hipicups team met the other teams, except for the big guys, who went by the name of Grangara Team. Nope, no one was allowed to enter their house. Other than that, the remaining teams were pretty nice. But it was still uneventful, so it pretty much goes without saying. But one thing's for sure. The real game starts tomorow.

* * *

Next time on May The Best Team Win. Yoho, Yoho! On the misty sea we go. Opopo and Camyvar take an adventure on the sea to battle ghosts. But it's no mear adventure, but a race. How will they fare? Who will be the biggest compotition? And what will be their mode of transportation on Lake Compotition? All this and more next time on May The Best Team Win.


	3. Chapter 3

Another morning, another sound sleep. Camyvar and Chuu were dreaming about becoming defenders of those who get bullied alot. Camyvar was dreaming about being a super hero, while Chuu was dreaming about being a knight. Opopo wasn't haveing very pleasent dreams though. He was dreaming about being smashed against the wall by Buboa. ... and then Chuu and Camyvar come along. Geeze, fixated on that, are we? But other than that, everything was fine. Untill...

BOOOM!!! "Yar, mateys! There be ghosts on the high seas!" Everyone was awaken by the loud cannons being fired and all the pirate style spaz out. Buizikiel got up to look out the window to see, wouldn't you know, King Krokus firing a cannon while hollering like a pirate. Everyone was also awaken by the loud cannon. Everyone ran downstairs and went outside torward the king. Once they got close enough, the silly-ol king greated them. "Ahoy their, fellow Buccanears. Today just happenes to be the first game of the compotition. I like to call it... the Bermuda Triangle Ghost Sweeper Chalange." Everyone was perplexed. "You must come to Lake Compotition, which is just outside the shop and the hospital, which is around the area of the stage. And I, and my faithful crew, will see ya there. Welp, time to wake the next house." Then he went away to go annoy another house with his noise maker. Then, Opopo realized something. "Wait! You didn't tell us what time to be there! HEY WAIT!!!" Opopo yelled. But it was too late. The King was gone. That left Opopo and his gang confused and perplexed. But someone wondered out loud "Hey, maybe he might give us a notice when it's time for the first game." That person was Eggbert. Eggbert had always been the brains of the group, so he knows when someone is playing a dirty trick on them. "I think he forgot to tell us on purpose. I mean, think about how the king acts. He's a complete joker. Of coarse it's possible he's playing a trick on us." But why would this be a joke? Maybe he just liked seeing people suffer. Whatever. I guess they had no choice but eat breakfast and head down.

When they got to the lake, they saw many small cannons spewing smoke at the lake. It was suposed to add a misty effect. What? Were you expecting natural mist? Also there, they saw a bulletin board with the rules and a sign-up sheet. Eggbert decided to take a look at the rules. "You must pick your two best swimmers for this chalange, no one else. The people you pick will not be used again untill Friday." Eggbert was puzzled? That didn't explain much at all. Oh well, Eggbert has been around his team long enough to know who the best swimmers were. Opopo was a shoe-in swimmer, he was able to do five laps at the gym's pool in slightly over a minute. Lebeu and himself were more built for mind chalanges. Buizikiel was okay, but was better suited for a speed chalange on land. Camyvar was built for swimming, but also being very strong, he may be better for a strength chalange. Chuu? Forget about Chuu. Pips is a good swimmer, but is also a good runner, so maybe she would be better paired with Buizikiel on a foot race chalange. Shogo is not a good backup for water or speed, but is a good backup for strength. Chuu is also very strong, so they could take over for Camyvar in a strength chalange. Eggbert thought about all this, then asked the team. "I think Opopo and Camyvar should take this chalange. What do you guys think?" Opopo seemed to be pleased with that decision. "Yeah, that sounds good. to me. You guys accept?" he asked his team. Lebeu, Buizikiel, Shogo, Eggbert, and Chuu nodded happily. Pips had to think for a second. Did she really want Camyvar to do this? She decided it wouldn't matter, and also nodded politely. Then Opopo asked Camyvar. "Hey Camyvar, how about you?" But Camyvar wasn't paying attention. "Camyvar?" Opopo asked again. Still, Camyvar was looking away from the team. Then the next thing you knew, Camyvar was heading off to who knows where. So what was Camyvar looking at. Well, it goes like this. While Camyvar was with the team, he heard a... on second thought, let's have fun with it, for now. "Where is Camyvar going?" asked Opopo to his crew. Shogo was willing to be the one to find out. "I volunteer to go and check on Camyvar," said Shogo. Opopo had other personal thoughts. But he wanted to be polite. Opopo can sometimes act on the other side, and he tries to avoid that. "Well, it's not like anyone else could do any better, so, what the hey, knock yourself out." Shogo was right on it. He then chased after Camyvar like there was a meteor shower. Eggbert then fealt like an agreement has been met, and decided to sign up Opopo and Camyvar. ... if only Camyvar could get back in time.

Shogo was still on Camyvar's rear. He even tried calling Camyvar, but Camyvar was still fixated on where ever he was going to notice. Shogo kept on calling and following Camyvar untill they got back to the camp site. The next thing you knew, Camyvar was heading into one of the huts. Shogo tried to follow him in, but the door closed right on Shogo's foot. What was going on? Shogo wanted to know, so he went over to a window. ... But the blinds were closed and he could not see Camyvar or anything through the blinds. He then decided to go over to the door to see if he could at least listen to what was going on. ... But all he could hear was talking, and not about or from Camyvar. What was going on with Camyvar? I'll tell you what's going on. You see, he... nah, I'm gonna stall you for a little while longer. Shogo was waiting and waiting outside for so long, that he was starting to get mad at Camyvar. If Camyvar didn't come out soon, Shogo would have to chop his way through the door with his samurai sword. ... wait? Does he have one? Well he is a samurai frog, but the only thing he carrys with him everywhere is a paper fan, and that can't cut butter.

Eventually, Shogo heard someone running down the stairs. The steps were very loud, so it was probably a heavy person. Then out the door came Camyvar, after like an hour. Camyvar looked flustered, like he did while talking to Megumi. But this was not the TapyTapy house. If you looked at the sign near the door, it said Zafmagara Team House. I wonder what happened in there. Shogo, who was fealing very impatient, wanted to know. "So what took you so long, pal?" said Shogo in a very angered tone. Camyvar was slowly sliding down the door on his back till eventually he was sitting down. "I just got picked up by a very pretty lady," Camyvar said, with hearts in his eyes. Shogo had a fealing he wasn't talking about Megumi. Couldn't have been. It's the wrong house. "Who was this mystery babe?" Shogo asked, still kinda angered. "It was some surfing shark named Trixi LeFeur," Camyvar replied. "Tri, Tri, TRIXI LEFEUR!?! THEE TRIXI LEFEUR!?!" Shogo said in a very shocked manner. Camyvar was surprised at Shogo's current state. "Yeah, why is that special?" he asked. Shogo was shocked at Camyvar. "Don't you remember?" Shogo asked. "She is the girl everyone was talking about yesterday! She has been the talk of the campgrounds! To be picked up by her is an honor!" Shogo was still surprised at how bad Camyvar's memory was yesterday. "Now, tell me everything that happened and why you ran off here." "Okay, it all happened like this," Camyvar replied. Then we went into a flashback

Here is what happened. Camyvar wasn't paying as much attention to the bulletin board as everyone else. He was actually looking around quite alot. While looking around, he spotted a pretty flower that was also looking at him. It was a small, cute little humanoid shark who carried with her a surf board. You know, Camyvar is part shark as well, so maybe she thought Camyvar could relate to her. Why else would she be winking and giggling at Camyvar? After winking and giggling, she signaled Camyvar to follow her, and what does Camyvar do? He follows her, darn it! All the way back to her team's house, with Shogo following him every step of the way, but of coarse, Camyvar was too busy to notice. When he got inside, her teammates closed the door behind Camyvar, and slammed it right in Shogo's face. Poor Shogo. Camyvar was then introduced to the whole team. Trixi decided to introduce all of them herself. "Hello their, cutey. Welcome to the Zafmagara House. Before we continue, I would like to refresh you about me and the rest of my team. Or do you remember, still?" Camyvar did not, so he shook his head "no." "In that case, my name is Trixi LeFeur, I am the very pretty team leader, and the one who just brought you here." This was all very sudden for Camyver. Why was she introducing her whole team? Wasn't it just going to be them talking? I guess it's because of Camyvar's memory and the fact they had not gotten to know each other very well, yet. Then she pointed to an anthropromorphic alienoide with large ears. "That guy right there is desmond, he's supposedly the brains of our group." Then he pointed to a small tadpole witch small arms and legs, a sproingy little ball orniment, and the same snot dripping as Shogo. "That there is Po. You will be seeing us in todays chalange. And right here is my best friend... err... Lexi." Then, walking up to Trixi was the most mangy, ungroomed, hideous humanoid cat Camyvar has ever seen. Ashley and Racheal were way prettier than this witch of a cat. Camyvar could not stand to look at her. Lexi was apparently ticked off by this. "HEY!!! DON'T TURN YOUR FACE LIKE THAT!!! How dare you give me the "You're so ugly" cold shoulder! GET OUT!!!" Trixi thought that they had enough time downstairs, so she decided on taking Camyvar upstairs. "You will have to excuse my friend, she can get pretty mad at times. Well, let's go upstairs, where the rest of my team resides." Trixi took Camyvar's fin and pulled him upstairs. Once they had gotten upstairs, Shogo had put his ear to the door to listen. Better luck next time, frog samurai.

Camyvar had gotten upstairs with Trixi holding his fin like he was a boyfriend. Upstairs were the rest of the gang. Trixi went over to a large Pegasus slash Unicorn on two legs. She was quite pretty, to be honest. "This is Lani," Trixi announced. "She is my best friend." "Didn't you say Lexi was your best friend?" Camyvar asked. "Yes... well..." Trixi stuttered, then continued. "Well, I really don't like Lexi. Not only is she ugly, she's mean. She scares away most people that enter this house, even our own members. I only call her my best friend to make her feal better about being ugly. But it really isn't worth having an ugly friend if they are a pain in everyone's rear." Wow, that came from the heart. Then Trixi pointed to a legless merman. "That over there is Bubble. Besides Lani, Bubble is my best friend. He is the one that will be joining me in the game today." "Didn't you say Po would help you?" Camyvar asked, after more confusion struck. "I never said that," Trixi stated. "I said you would see us in todays chalange, but I meant by that, is that... well... ... ... umm... I'm not playing. Me and Po are also great friends, but niether of us are playing. No, actually, that would be Bubble and Bubassa over there." She then pointed to a fat narwhal, kinda like Blowfellow, but a little darker in color. He then started to talk. "Hey there, I am sure you met the TapyTapy house?" he asked Camyvar. Camyvar simply nodded. "Oh, of coarse you do, they are the kindest team here. Especially Blowfellow, he is so sweet. I wish he were on this team instead of Lexi." Wow, Lexi really isn't popular, is she? Then Trixi pointed to a large round blob, kinda like Megumi, but round and flappy, not tall and pointy. "And finally, we have Burger. He seems to have a crush on TapyTapy as well, especially Megumi." "Megumi." Megumi." "ME GU MI." That name rang in Camyvar's ear like a bell. Every time he hears that name, he falls into a daydream of him and... Should I really tell Shogo this? Let's keep it secret. Him and Megumi having a huge lunch together, sucking on the same piece of spagetti and touching noses to each other. "Hey, are you listening!?" Camyvar woke up from his dream. Trixi was still talking to him. Trixi then ordered everyone to go down stairs. Finally, they were alone. "Camyvar, you are cute. Is it all right if I ask you one thing?" Camyvar looked down and realized, again, how cute Trixi was, and forgot about Megumi for a while. "Uh-huh?" Camyvar said while nodding. "Okay, Camyvar... ... ATTENTION CONTESTANTS!!! PLEASE REPORT TO THE STAGE FOR TODAYS GAME INSTRUCTIONS, NOW!!!"

And then the flash back ended. "Oh no," Shogo said, "We have to get down to the stage. The game is starting any minute, we will miss it if we slack any longer." Shogo took Camyvar's fin and rushed him over to the stage area. The Zaffmagara house was right behind the two. Well, I guess they had to attend, too. Once Shogo and Camyvar had gotten to the stage area, they had to find the rest of their team, which wasn't that hard. Once they found their team, they sat down. "Where were you guys?" Opopo asked as they sat down. But Shogo and Camyvar didn't listen. Once everyone was seated, the king, his queen, and his son, all came up to the stage. The king went up to the mike to speak. "Good day, fellow monsters. Today is the first chalange of the compotition. I am proud to announce that our Cap Tain has prepared for us a splended game, today, and our lovely queen will tell us what that game is." As King Krokus sat down, Queen Liz went up. "Thank you, todays chalange is called, THE BERMUDA TRIANGLE GHOST SWEEPER CHALANGE!!! Whoooooo, scary. The game is simple. Our king will give two of each team a set cordinate. To make things fair, each will have the same cordinate. But you won't know what that cordinate is, for only the teammates of a house get to watch their own people go. That means the rest of you must stay here untill you are called. You will both be swimming on these." Queen Liz pulled from behind her back a long, wooden board. "That's solid pine. Lubricated to be waterproof. Two members will swim on these to their locations. Once they have found the ghost, they must come back and tell the king what the ghost looks like, but WATCH OUT!!! There are decoy ghosts planted all around the misty lake. You must tell me what the ghost of the correct cordinate looks like. Go to the wrong cordinate and guess the wrong ghost, and before you know it, your chances are toast. So get it right. Oh but don't worry. It won't be too hard to know if you're right or not. You will just have to find out for yourself what I mean by that. Now, my adorable son will tell us everyone participating today." The queen sat down, and Prince Gof went up. "For the TapyTapy house, we have Blowfellow and Squishy. For Grangara house, the Shell Brothers, Basker and Bothe." The Grangara team are the big guys. They are the ones predicted to win the entire compotition. Although it's just a prediction, right? "For the BushBoosh team, KreeKree and Kit." Not much is known about BushBoosh by the Hipicups team. Their most notable membor is Gangor, a big ursa with a chineese symbol on his chest. He is almost worthy of the Grangara team. "Next, for the DipsyDori team, we have Nooky and Flats." The Dipsy Dori team is full of ladies' men. They all talk about Trixi LeFeur like a godess. ... Except for Flats, who actually likes, wouldn't you know it, Pips, The lone Female of the Hipicups team. "Next up, for Zaffmagara, we have Bubble and Bubasa." Guess Trixi was right about that, but how will Camyvar see Po and Trixi at the compotition. Only the Zaffmagara house gets to view their own run. "And for the Hipicups Team, we have Opopo and Camyvar." What? Were you expecting me to say "Hipicups" last? "Next, for Bumpamara, we have Grumpy and Sellfish." Are you sure we aren't talking about the Wanswago house? "And finally, for the Wanswago house, we have Owen and Shelly." Oh, there we go. I wonder if there is much to worry about from those guys? "That will be all." Prince Gof sat back down, and the King got back up. The King, holdig the mike right to his mouth, softly said, "Let the game, BEGIN!!!!!" ... except for the word "begin." "I shall test the TapyTapy house, first." Then Squishy and BlowFellow got up and went to where the king was. The three went behind the stage and went torwards the lake. The rest of the TapyTapy house followed to watch. "Now what do we do?" asked Buizikiel to his group. But there was no answer. His team had already got up to wander around for a while. Buizikiel found himself alone in the stands.

Opopo and Camyvar were doing flexes in a random spot. Opopo was doing overhead arm stretches, and Camyvar was doing jumping jacks. When guess who would go near them but the Wanswago players. One was a small white kitty ball, and the other was a small dog with pig tails, and currently wearing a swimsuit. She obviously came for taunting, because the first thing out of the dog's mouth was, "Pfft, you think you and that BOULDER have a chance at beating a natural born swimmer like me? Hah! I'm Shelly, I shall be your biggest opponent for todays game, and this is Owen." "Win! Win! Win! Win! Win!" Owen kept saying. "Win! Win! Win! Win! Win!" It was getting quite annoying. "Win! Win! Win! Win! Win!" Jeeze, shut up already. Shelly then decided to end it. "You will have to excuse my overly enthusiastic friend here. He is confident and focused. His eyes are on the prize, as you would say. Certantly a better swimmer than you two." Camyvar also wanted to play the game of ranking. "Really. You don't look like you were put on this planet to swim. How do I know you're not an odd one out?" This angered Shelly quite a bit. "Oh yeah?! Just you wait! I will show you what I'm really made of!" Camyvar, now trying to be funny, said "Fur, flesh, arteries, lungs, a gluteous maximus." "AHH!!!" screamed Shelly, while looking at her but. "Did you just say my but was big!!!" Camyvar was confused. She completely put words in his mouth. "Wait a minute, I didn't mean..." But Shelly was so rude, she didn't let Camyvar finish. "Well, how DARE you! Just you watch! I will win this. Me and Owen will wipe the floor with you two! Isn't that right, Owen?" Oh great, here we go again. "Win! Win! Win! Win! Win! Win! Win! Win! Win! Win! Win! Win!" he kept saying as Shelly and him were walking away. Opopo was a bit worried about those two. Was there anything to worry about? Guess only time would tell.

As teams were taking their turns playing the game, Opopo and Camyvar were still stretching. Eventually, their time came. "HIPICUPS PLAYERS, PLEASE REPORT TO THE LAKE," the king said over the loud speaker. "Alright, buddy. Let's do our best out there," Opopo said as some enchouragement. Opopo and Camyvar were advancing torward the lake, where the last team had just gotten done with their turn, and were leaving the area. Opopo and Camyvar had gotten to the lake, which was covered with deep mist. They found the Queen, the King, and their son there, standing near a corner of the lake. The Queen was holding the boards with which the two would be swimming on. After obtaining the boards from the queen, the King gave them a map of the lake, and gave them the cordinates. "The cordinates for the correct ghost are 12X, 4Y." Opopo looked on the map. It was a 15 by 15 grid. They would start at 1X, 1Y, apparently. That's what the map said. Plus, that's the closest square on the grid to where they currently were standing. "Now then, are you guys prepared and ready to begin?" Opopo and Camyvar gave a high-five with each other the know that they were ready for anything. "Then, get ready. Get set. And...

GO!!! PUT ALL YOUR HEART INTO THIS GAME AND SHOW YOUR TRUE METAL!!! GO! GO! GOOOOO!!!" Well, Yippie Ky Ay. And off they went into the water, to start the game. Unfortunately, after a few minutes of swimming on their wooden boards, they were completely lost in the fog. "Where do you think we are?" Opopo asked Camyvar, who was holding the map. Unfortunately, no one mentioned the map wasn't waterproof. Camyvar had accidentally held the map in his fin while trying to swim. Fortunately, the map still heald together good enough. Camyvar tried to look at the now drinched map. "I think we have been swimming Diagonally for quite some time. We should be... huh?" Just then, they spotted a large, floating object in the water. It was one of the ghosts. It was tall, and had a single spike pointing up from his face. "Hey, you think this is the one, Opopo?" Camyvar asked Opopo. "... No, I don't think so. If we have been swimming diagonally from the corner for... mmm... say... 8 minutes about, we should be in... 4X 4Y by now. We will have to turn our boards left and try swimming for 16 more minutes." Camyvar was unsure. "Are you sure that's approxamite?" Opopo wasn't too sure either, but he decided "I'm not sure either, but do you have a better plan?" Camyvar did not have a better plan, so he just accepted. It was true, they were only taking a guess as to where they were, but what else were they supposed to do, so they just accepted. After about 16 minutes, they found their target. They saw another floating ghost. But was it the right one? It was completely round, short, and it didn't have any real desing except an expressionless face with blank eyes and a drooling mouth. "Well, I think this one is it," Opopo said as they were swimming back to shore. But as they were swimming back, something creepy happened. "Oooooooohhhh." Opopo and Camyvar looked back to see that coming out of the little fake ghost was a real, honest to god, ghost. "Congradulations, you have found me. I am impressed by your sense of direction. A few teams took way longer. Or did they? The question is, did you really do that well? I shall phone the king about your success." Wait, ghosts can use phones? Opopo and Camyvar swam back to shore as the ghost was talking to the King on his cellphone.

Opopo and Camyvar had just gotten to the shore, the King was waiting for them there. "We have found the ghost at the right cordinate, now what was our time?" Opopo said as they got to the king. But the king wanted proof. "Okay, what did it look like?" Opopo was really shocked. "Didn't the ghost phone you?" Opopo asked. "What? You guys have a very creative imagination. I didn't get a phone call from a ghost," the king said, pretending back there never happened. Opopo decided to answer anyway. "Okay. ...Let's see... I believe it was round... and it had no real patturn except a single face with pupilless eyes and a drop of drool hanging from its mouth." The king paused, then responded. "That is CORRECT!!! How did you know it was that one?" Opopo rolled his eyes and gave out a grunt. "Congradulations," the king said. "Your sense of direction seems to be pretty good. ... but your speed was kind of slow. but did your sense of direction make up for your lack of speed? Please go back to the stage, and wait for the results."

Opopo and Camyvar had sat down patiently for the rest of the teams to go. Finally, it was over. The long wait was over, the game had ended, and the royal hosts went up to the stage to announce the verdict. The king went up to the microphone and announced "The quees will now tell the results." Then the queen went up to the mike, holding a clipboard. "Okay, in first place, the Grangara team with 6 minutes, 46 seconds. In second place, TapyTapy with 9 minutes and 32 seconds. In third place, we have the Dipsy Dori team with 13 minutes, 54 seconds." There were pretty big intervals, it looked like. "In fourth place, Hipicups team with 15 minutes, and 44 seconds." Shelly dropped her mouth at those results. "I can't believe it! We lost to that sumo wrestling dragon and his weed cheeked fruit face! No way!" Her priotity was to beat the Hipicups house. ...Actually, it was to win, but still. Another shock was Opopo's sense of time was way off. He really isn't good with time, though. The Queen continued to count down the rest of the verdict. "Fifth place goes to Wanswago with 16 minutes, 12 seconds." Ooh, so close. "In sixth place, the Zafmagara team with 17 minutes and 24 seconds. Seventh place is BushBoosh with 17 minutes and 58 seconds. And in eigth place is Bumpamara team with 18 minutes, 23 seconds." The queen backed off and the king went forward. "Thank you for comeing, I hope you have a nice day. And all your winnings have been registered to the shop. That's how it works. Your spending money is set in the shops bank, which makes managing money pointless. Well, have a nice day."

And the Hipicups team did. They were happy with their fourth place win. They bought hotdogs and pancake mix from the store, and had a nice dinner of lasagna, and also spent time with the even more victorious TapyTapy house. But overall, the rest of the day wasn't much to talk about, but they still enjoyed the day, waiting for the tomorow to start.

Next time on May the Best Team Win: The tables are turned and the scales are tipped. The Hipicups team send two of their members in a see-saw tip of fate. It's not the heaviest or the fastest who prevail in this next game, but who can make the smartest moves. All this and more next time on May the Best Team Win.


End file.
